Lluvia
by Ninnia-Weasley-007
Summary: sus lagrimas se cunfundian con la impertinente lluvia que empapaba su rostro... Lluvia amiga... dime que no fui tan solo una aventura...ahora se develan misterios...


Lluvia

Por:

Ninnia Worcestershire

Holaaa! Volví con nuevo fic! Para desgracias de algunos y dicha se una sola! XDD bueno, no sean duros OK?? Este es mi primer fic solita ta bien?? Y va a ser por ahora un solo capi?? OK??? Solo un capi por que si les gusta lo sigo si no, no OK??? Hay nos vemos un besote pa todos así no me dejen review OK??

Draco Malfoy era un muchacho de 36 años (un poquito mayorcito ya verán por que ;) llevaba una vida de soltero tradicional, dedicado a sus estudios como auror, un chico muy tranquilo a pesar que en el colegio tenia fama de conquistador y casanova.

Con su muy bien formado cuerpo, resultado de las continuas practicas de Quiddich, lograba arrancar suspiros de muchas y muchos, pero el solo gustaba de una.

Una pelirroja que lo traía loco, el la iba a ver al night club "The real Coast", un club muggle, y ni siquiera sabia su nombre...

En una noche lluviosa como era costumbre, Draco se encontraba admirando a la pelirroja, la cual estaba en medio de la pista deleitando a todos con su desenfrenado baile, moviendo las caderas al compás de la música, como siempre bailando sola, bajo la luz de una farola que la alumbraba solo a ella, era la reina de la pista, y nadie podía negarlo, Draco se sumió en sus pensamientos, y solo por un momento cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió, la pelirroja bailaba una danza entre turca y pop, una mezcla poco común, una canción de Beyoncé, según tenia entendido el.

Ella lo cogió de la mano y poco a poco lo guiaba a la pista de baile, entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices, lo halo a la pista de baile mientras lentamente la música cambiaba a una salsa sensual (para los que no saben que es salsa sensual, dudo que no sepan, es una de esas como de Héctor Lavoe, esas salsas del ayer XDDD)

Parecía que se conocían desde siempre, sus movimientos eran sincronizados sin dejar de ser elegantes y artísticos, se acoplaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, cuando la canción termino, no termino el encanto, ella lo abrazo y beso tiernamente, y el no supo como reaccionar.

Ella lo guiaba, era lo único que el rubio podía ver, no le interesaban las miradas lujuriosas dirigidas a la atractiva pelirroja, ni las picaras miradas dirigidas hacia el, solo le importaba la dulce cara de aquella pelirroja, su pelirroja, o al menos eso el creía...

Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, era inevitable lo que pasaría después, la pelirroja lo tenía bajo control y lo besaba, quitando casi desgarrando su camisa.

Luego de eso, vestido, pantalón, camisa y demás quedaron regados por el suelo, los tiernos besos fueron reemplazados por unos mas fogosos y frenéticos, las palabras por gemidos y el aire por un vapor que opacaba ventanas y paredes...

Nada puede describir la pasión que sintieron, nadie puede describir cuan altos fueron los gemidos que llenaron esa habitación, casi opacando la música y el barullo del club, los nombres de ambos se elevaban al cielo en una danza, en la cual se enredaban y confundían.

Cuando todo termino, Virginnia se levanto y Draco la imito, el se fue al baño, mientras ella recogía sus cosas, cuando tuvo todo listo, el ya había salido del baño, la miro confundido y le pregunto

a donde vas?-

no me busques mas!- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta

pero por que? Lo que pasó aquí...-

no fue nada! Para mi no fue nada! No me busques por favor! ADIOS!-

Draco se quedo confundido, sentado al borde de la cama, cuando reacciono (tiene tendencia a reaccionar después de lo ocurrido verdad??), salio detrás de la pelirroja, encontrándose solo en el estacionamiento del club muggle, sintiendo la música como un leve eco, ya que en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de la pelirroja Virginnia...

Draco se sintió tan mal, tan solo, se sintió usado (aquí se cambiaron los papeles, Ginny es la que juega con el, el la quiere a ella), el la amo en ese momento, y ella jugo con el?! Eso era injusto!...

Mientras todas estas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Draco, poco a poco, iba cayendo de rodillas en el frió y húmedo suelo del estacionamiento, la gruesas gotas de lluvia opacando sus grises ojos combinandose con las lagrimas de frustacion, cuando sus rodillas chocaron pesadamente contra el suelo, susurro

_lluvia, amiga mia, dime que no fui tan solo una aventura...-_

_agggghh!_ Por fin! Mi primer One shot! =) lo voy a subir ahora mismo ;)

please, lo de siempre chikas y chikos, lean y deje review, que no saben como alegran a uno el corazon al dejarlo! Please!!!!


End file.
